The cheer captain and the geek
by ZombieWaffleMonster
Summary: Geek Naruto and cheerleader Sasuke cross paths and through out the years Naruto struggles to break away from the heartless Sasuke. Will he get free from this messed up relationship? A series of Drabbels and Oneshots. SasuNaru! Angst, AU, Crossing dressing Sasuke who is a seme. Lightly on the smut side later on. Hurt/Comfort. Hopefully some romance by the end.
1. High school

_I don't own Naruto, pft and I don't make any money. This is a series of drabs that tie together_

_prissy cheerleader- cross-dressing- Sasuke/ nerdy Naruto_

Sasuke ran long fingers through midnight black spikes, a smirk on his face as he moved to the locker room ignoring all the whistles and mumbling he didn't need to know how good he looked.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, he could make anything look good and still have his pride and wearing a female cheerleading uniform was no different, besides he made it look better than any girl in the squad did and since he was the cheer captain no one dared to question what he wore.

He really didn't care about it though they could drool all they wanted it only boosted his ego. Sasuke lifted his backpack as he moved to the door, he wasn't in the mood to change back into his uniform, and the looks he was getting in this outfit were priceless. He loved the fact that he could bring both men and women to their knees.

No he wasn't an attention whore, however he didn't mind the fact that he could turn every head in this school and outside of it and he loved it even more when they came onto him only to find out that he was a top...

He may cross dress but Sasuke Uchiha was not a frilly little girl that would beg to be fucked, no quit the contrary actually there was nothing he loved more then doing the fucking and while in a dress, it only increased his high. No he didn't do drugs either it was a power high knowing he had more authority and any one else, even in a skirt and heels.

He flicked his bangs from his face as he opened the door to his destination, with a smirk to his most favorite plaything, the only person who was truly worth his time.

"Hey loser done staring at the stupid computer screen?" His smirk widened upon entering the computer lab.

Cerulean eyes blinked looking up and glaring at the raven through the thick glasses he was wearing, oversized sweater and baggy pants hanging loosely from a lithe tanned body. Sasuke moved his eyes back to pinkish parted lips. "Hn." He wasn't paying attention to what the male had said, he tended to get distracted when it came to this particular person. Not that he cared what the male was saying anyways, he just liked seeing those lips move and preferably over his cock.

"Your not even listening to me are you? Typical bastard you have some nerve and calling me a loser, I'm not the cross dressing cheerleader that acts like a spoiled princess." The blond's voice rose as he stood from his chair.

He fell back in his chair as Sasuke moved slightly hovering over him. "If that's they case shouldn't you give your princess whatever he wants?" Sasuke smirked slipping a knee between Naruto's legs gripping in one hand the orange and white striped tie he was wearing.

"What do I look like to you teme? I'm not one of your servants." Naruto frowned up at the male.

Sasuke chuckled leaning down licking the shell of Naruto's ear. "Don't be so stubborn Naruto, we both know how this ends, how it always ends. You argue with me cut me down, but give in just the same."

Naruto released a deep breath. "Why me? that's all I want to know out of everyone that loves and wants you why do you have to fuck me?" He really couldn't stand it, the back and forth game, the cut downs, the fights, the hot sex. More so, he couldn't stand the fact that he gave in to Sasuke and allowed this. "I'm not a sex toy, find someone else." That's all he was, however he needed Sasuke to be the one walking away, he had too much pride to admit he actually liked this bastard. Therefore, he kept his glare in place and would continue playing with this male until the end…

He didn't want someone else, Naruto was the only one that would argue with him, fight with him and stand on an even playing field with him. When it came to mind games Naruto may act like a Dobe and computer geek but Naruto knew how to stand his ground with Sasuke. Even though eventually Naruto always caved but he never went down without a fight. That is what always made it so much fun.

Maybe it was twisted; maybe he was using Naruto as a sex toy. He didn't know and he didn't care, as long as he continued getting reactions from Naruto he wouldn't stop...

Because the games had only started and neither of the men would give in, and admit they were losing.

_yes even cross-dressing and cheering i can see Sasuke as a smug own it all bastard. *cough* it was supposed to be more funny, but eh, well, ya._

_beta'd by sephonei 3_

_thanks to narutovixin for pre-reading this 3_

I did commish art for this two pics of the boys, they are on Y. I've also thought about sharing these stories on my tumblr, in a diff sec with the art. Idk yet though.

Please read this part. This is a series of drabbels the next is set in college and the ones that follow are college based as well, since there is a scene that wouldn't really sit right with them being high school students. And yeas Sasuke is a college cheer leader too.

Next one will be posted Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please read this part. This is a series of drabbels the next is set in college and the ones that follow are college based as well, since there is a scene that wouldn't really sit right with them being high school students. And yes Sasuke is a college cheer leader too._

_Beta'd by Theablackthorn who is an amazing writer herself._

* * *

It was the same thing over and over again, it had been happening since high school, now they were both were in their fourth year of college.

Still, there should always be that line right, when enough was enough? For Naruto, that line had come and gone many times over, today was the last though. He had simply been talking to Hinata, a girl he had crush on. It was a simple conversation, the next thing Naruto had known that he was being called a loser and a geek amongst many other things. Shortly after that he was being fucked against the bathroom wall, trying to tell Hinata that he was fine, just feeling a little sick when she came back to check on him.

For Naruto that was it, he couldn't not take anymore of the little games that Sasuke liked to play, he'd taken it to far this time, as he did every time. However, this was really it, he was done - finished.

But Sasuke was stubborn, that was a fact, and the only reason why they'd spent so long doing whatever this was. The best way for Naruto to end it without a fight, without anything getting in the way, was to completely break all his ties to one Sasuke Uchiha. The best and only way to do that, was to stay the hell away from him.

And that was what Naruto was going to do.

He had done well over the last two weeks. He had managed to slip past Sasuke, finding hidden nooks and disused places to do his work in, had his classes changed, Just a few more days and he wouldn't have to hide anymore. Sasuke should have a new plaything by now, he hoped anyway.

Naruto started down the pathway leading away from his residence, it felt nice to actually be going out with real friends for once. tonight They were going to have a Star Wars marathon. He didn't have to worry about Sasuke interrupting something like that, he'd never have shown his face for such an event, and Naruto wouldn't have to worry about without the bastard cutting him down in front of a crowed and then dragging him off somewhere for sex. It felt nice, to finally be free...

He kept telling himself that, each and every time he turned around he expecting to see Sasuke there, pushing him into the nearest empty room and being all smug about it, telling him things like, "You know it's pointless to resist," or "Your body cannot be satisfied by anyone else."

Naruto stopped pulling at his hair. 'No. No. No. ' He didn't just think about that damn it, he shook his head vigorously causing people to stop and stare at him as he tried his hardest to clear it of those thoughts and images.

He just needed to get over to Shino's - and fast – and get the movie started so he could just stop thinking.

...

Naruto fell back on the couch as Shino went to get the door after it chimed loudly through the house. Naruto was surprised that the other mans boyfriend was going to sit through the movies with them. Kiba was the football captain. He was not a Star Wars fan, yet he was dating the sci-fi club captain and attempting to be supportive of his boyfriends likes and dislikes, the same way, as Shino would go to games when he didn't like football. Naruto shook his head again, it didn't matter though - they were in love, and lovers do those things for each other. That is what Naruto would like to find one day, someone who loved him for who he was.

Naruto tensed at the sight of the man approaching him, his mouth running dry and his breath hitching in his throat when Sasuke sat next to him. Wide-eyed Naruto stared straight ahead, briefly hearing Kiba say that his friend had tagged along.

Sasuke was actually in normal clothes today not that Naruto had noticed, all he wanted to do was get up and leave. However he didn't want to give Shino and the others in the scfi club any reason to think something was wrong, they worried enough about him as it was, Naruto storming off wouldn't help.

Still he found himself pressed against the cushions of the couch, unsure of if he was breathing or not, his body tensing even more when the lights went off and the movie started- that was not the problem, the hand snaking its way into his lap was.

He dug his fingers into the seat, looking out of the corner of his eye at Sasuke. The other man had lifted his knee, resting his chin against it and cutting off anyone's line of view of Naruto's lap. That scared him shitless. If anyone stood up they would see the pale hand resting over his crotch and the near pleading look he had directed towards Sasuke begging him to stop.

This was bad, why was Sasuke here, just when he had thought it was finally over... why?

Naruto bit his bottom lip when Sasuke snaked his hand down the front of his pants- why did he wear baggy pant's today? He had wanted to be comfortable for the long night, now it was like he was in a nightmare he couldn't escape from, the hand squeezing his flaccid cock slowly causing him to grow hard. He wanted to ignore it, wanted to watch the movie hoping Sasuke would see he was done and leave him be.

However, the longer he ignored it the more teasing the hand did, Naruto's head fell back against the arm of the couch, the move thankfully going unnoticed as he fought back the groan that tried to escape as Sasuke's fingernail gently teased the tip of his cock.

"Hate...you..." The words were barely a whisper, which went unheard by anyone in the room , though it did not stop Naruto from saying it. Because when He had thought Sasuke couldn't get any lower, wouldn't to do something like this, a place where any of his friends could find out. Naruto thought that the Uchiha didn't have it in him, he couldn't do this… and yet there they were.

The hand was moving faster now as Naruto used every ounce of control he had to hold back everything his body and mind wanted to do. His body tensed as he felt his orgasm approaching, he couldn't stand it, to actually cum here on Shino's sofa, surrounded by his friends – in that moment , he really hated Sasuke.

No one seemed to notice the fact the he was biting the arm of the couch as his body sang inside as his orgasm shot through him. With his body slightly shaking as he came down from his orgasm; Naruto wanted to run, to escape this humiliation now; truly he did.

Naruto tried to pull away as best he could without drawing attention to himself- however it wasn't working. Sasuke's hand was still in his pants with no signs of moving, "I gotta use the bathroom Shino, I forgot where it is." He was sticky, and hoping Sasuke would move his hand at the threat of exposure.

"Second door to the left Naruto."

...

Naruto gave a relived sigh when Sasuke's hand pulled back; he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

His hands hit the counter as the water ran down into the sink. "Damn you," his teeth gritted as he drew in deep, calming breaths... Why was Sasuke still doing this? Why wouldn't he let him go?

Naruto started out the door of the bathroom, heading towards the front door catching Shino's attention as he walked past the entrance to the living room where they'd set up. He just waved goodbye, placing a hand over his stomach, trying to gesture that he wasn't feeling good. Shino nodded and waved bye as he started out the door.

...

Naruto stopped halfway down the street, turning when he felt someone staring at him. He turned to look at his stalker, "Leave me alone, Sasuke."

"Why should I? Your body still reacts to my touch." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't want this anymore." Naruto growled.

"Lair."

"I'm not lying Sasuke, damn it. Just leave me alone." Naruto pivoted around to fully face the other man letting his body collapse on the bench he'd been about to pass.

"Never." Sasuke's smirk widened as he approached Naruto, slipping a knee between Naruto's legs.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up at Sasuke. "Your cruel." Even though he couldn't fight anymore, he didn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't just lose interest in him already, find a new toy to torture.

"Doesn't matter if I am, I won't ever let you escape me." Sasuke pressed their lips together in a harsh kiss.

Naruto groaned feeling Sasuke's knee rubbing against his cock, his body reacting to the touch even though he'd come only minutes ago. He was used to it, it seemed just having Sasuke touch him could make him hard, even if he didn't want to admit it. Moreover, he wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but the bastard was right. Naruto's body had become accustomed to the others, reacting so easily to his touch.

"I hate you." Naruto whispered between their lips.

"I don't care." Sasuke pulled back as he turned walking away. "See you at school tomorrow."


End file.
